


Valentine's Gay

by asmallegg



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallegg/pseuds/asmallegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa and Rei have a cute ass valentines day ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines gift for the bro  
> enjoy ^-^
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own free! or any of these characters

Nagisa shifted from foot to foot, holding the rose in one hand. He’d wanted to buy more, maybe even a whole bunch, but roses are expensive, especially at this time of year. He’d spent the past 10 minutes selecting this one. He was sure Rei would love it. Quite simply it was the most beautiful rose. It was the perfect shade of red, with perfectly equal petals. He walked up to the counter with the last of his pocket money clutched in his other hand and slid it to the woman across from him. She beamed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. She loved Valentine’s Day and she loved flowers and she loved working at the flower shop and she was always smiling.

“Who’s the lucky girl then?” She winked at him. Nagisa blushed, his cheeks matching the red roses that adorned the front of the shop. He picked up the rose, pricking his finger slightly, and flashed a flustered grin at her. He hated people asking about his love life. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Rei, far from it; it was just that people might not understand. Actually, he shouldn’t be ashamed to tell people he was buying roses for a boy. Especially when that boy was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He shook his head.

“Lucky boy” He corrected, his voice staying surprisingly steady. Her eyes widened slightly and she mumbled a friendly response about the 21st Century and “kids these days” Nagisa smiled, walking out of the shop with his head held a little higher than before. The smile lingered as he strolled through the park, noticing for the first time the intense beauty of everything around him. It was mid-February, but the cherry blossoms were already beginning to explode from tiny buds on the trees that lined the paths, and tiny flowers began to push through the ground like colourful glass beads. Everything smelled fresh. The air was cool, but not cold and only a few fluffy white clouds hung in the sky. Birdsong filled the air that had lain so still under winter’s harsh rule. The morning sky stretched like a pastel oil painting across the sky, painting the rooftops in shades of pink.

As he made his way up Rei’s road he began to feel more excited. He could see Rei as often as he wanted to, but even so whenever he went to see him he could feel himself buzzing with excitement. He’d washed and brushed his hair, and had dressed up, as far as dressing up could be considered for Nagisa, and he had a rose. He was adorable, even if he said so himself. He could feel the rose leaving tiny thorn pricks on the inside of his palms, but he barely noticed. Unable to wait any longer he practically skipped the rest of the way to Rei’s house skidding to a halt just outside his house. The door loomed in front of him, looking simultaneously threatening and inviting. . Nagisa let his finger hover over the doorbell, hesitating momentarily, before pressing down firmly. He stood up straight, clutched the rose behind his back and waited.

Rei looked towards the door blearily. Who even turned up at 8 in the morning? He ran a hand through his bed hair and walked downstairs in his pyjama bottoms, shoving his glasses onto his face. He swung open the door, getting ready to have a go at the postman who thought it was a good idea to ring the doorbell at this ridiculous time. He made eye contact with Nagisa.

Ever since he’d met the other boy Rei had noticed the reason they called it eye contact. Sparks flew and electricity crackled when they met eyes. They could have entire conversations, completely wordless.

Nagisa regained his composure a lot more quickly than Rei, who blushed, mumbling excuses and tried to hide behind the door. “Well Rei-chan! Most people wait until after the date to get undressed!” Rei blushed even deeper, mumbling that he was “ever so sorry” and would be “back in a flash”. Nagisa laughed. Rei hardly functioned before 10am, let alone 8am.

Rei and Nagisa’s sleeping schedules varied drastically. Rei went to bed early and woke up late, ensuring he got his required 10 hours sleep, while Nagisa, as Rei put it “would probably have died if they hadn’t invented caffeine”. He preferred to wake up with the sun and fall asleep at inconvenient points during the day.

Eventually, a slice of toast in hand, Rei reappeared, his hair tamed (slightly) and fully clothed. Nagisa held out the rose quickly, not wanting to chicken out. Not that he would of course… Rei took it carefully, blushing a little bit. He rummaged through the cupboard, finding a glass, and setting the rose on the table, before standing back to admire his work. “It’s beautiful Nagisa-kun”. He smiled, holding out his hand to Nagisa. Nagisa took it, slipping his fingers in between Rei’s. He was always surprised at how perfectly they fitted together. Nagisa’s mother had always called him an odd jigsaw piece, never quite fitting in. Maybe Rei was his matching piece…

They walked through the park, watching the nature slowly coming back to life. The blossom buds in the trees and tiny flowers. Their hands swung gently in time with each other. Rei pointed out the types of birds. He knew everything about them: Their migration patterns, their colours, their breeding times. Everything. Nagisa barely listened to the words, but bathed in the pure peace of the moment and Rei’s beautiful voice.

They walked along the sandy paths to their favourite bench, hidden among the trees. It was one of those beautiful places from where you could see everyone, but no one can see you. They watched couples walking past, making up imaginary stories about them and laughing at the jokes they overheard.

“Do you think anyone’s made up stories about us?” Rei wondered, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.” Nagisa shrugged.  
“I hope so… I think” He laughed “What do you think they’d say?”  
“Of you? Look at that nerd” Nagisa pretended to punch him, which led to further shouts of laughter.

Couples had begun to walk past with polystyrene boxes of food, and Nagisa’s stomach rumbled. “Rei-chan? Can we get food?” He tugged at Rei’s sleeve. Rei laughed, nodding. They re-joined hands, and dawdled to the nearby pizzeria, coming back clutching steaming square boxes. They huddled together on the bench, sharing the slices of pizza, sharing kisses, enjoying the peace and beauty of the park.

“You’ve got pizza…” He pointed at Nagisa’s bottom lip, from which hung a string of cheese. Rei smirked, gently moving it away with his tongue, moving in to kiss him. “I love you” He whispered. Any excuse for kissing his boyfriend he took, although Nagisa wasn’t entirely innocent, and completely encouraged him.

Nagisa rested his head on Rei’s shoulder.

“My parents aren’t home tonight” he murmured. “You know what that means?” Rei glanced at him  
“You don’t suppose I could stay the night?” His arm rested around Nagisa’s waist.  
“Absolutely” Nagisa giggled.

They hung around in the park until the sun began to set and then wandered home through the darkening streets. He twisted the key in the lock, opening the door in a mock-gentlemanly way and bowing. As soon as they were in his room Nagisa stripped to his boxers, encouraging Rei to do the same, sliding his glasses off and leaving them on the bedside table.

Rei lay on the bed, Nagisa held in the curve of his body, their limbs entwined. It was impossible to tell whose was whose. Hands wandered and bodies turned and they faced each other, the close proximity making it slightly hard to breathe. Nagisa stroked the side of Rei’s face, his hands tracing the shape of his cheekbones and jawline and lips. A shiver ran through Rei and he pulled Nagisa closer to him, his own hands wandering across Nagisa’s back, slipping into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down his legs.

Nagisa played back, biting gently at Rei’s lip, looking him in the eye. Eye _contact. That fucking eye contact_. Rei inhaled sharply, latching his lips to Nagisa’s in a long passionate kiss. They broke apart slightly; their mouths still close enough to breathe each other’s breath. Rei let his hand clench over Nagisa’s butt and pulled their hips together. Their breath was heavy and probably too loud, but they were past caring, scratching at each other’s backs, leaving their signatures in purple bruises on each other’s necks.

He paused for a second, pushing Rei back down onto the bed and reaching into his bedside drawer, knocking Rei’s glasses onto the floor in the process. Condoms, lube, he incorporated it all into the foreplay, Rei choked out words:

“Na- Nagisa…” deep breath, “I need… you… please”. Nagisa nodded. “I know” He purred, moving himself so his leg curled around Rei’s waist. He leant down so their chests touched their heavily beating hearts almost in sync. He toyed with Rei’s hips, running his fingertips along them, caressing the most sensitive areas.

“Nag- ah fuck, fuck me” Rei’s voice was desperate, pleading. Nagisa gave in, sinking into him, muffling his gentle moans of pleasure with kisses. They found a rhythm, their hips pounding into each other, the bed creaking to the same rhythm. They were both far beyond anything that could be deciphered as human speech, garbled swear words, mingled with heavy breathing and moans.

Rei dug his fingers into Nagisa’s back, leaving red scratched that Nagisa would later trace his fingers over like they were trophies. The film of sweat that ran between them was hot and tinged Nagisa’s breath with salt. As Rei pulled him closer to him their pace jolted and became more irregular and faster.

And then the Earth stuttered on its axis, bringing everything to a standstill rush of white noise and bright light. Rei moaned, his head crashing back onto the pillow. “Fuck Nagisa… fuck…” Rei breathed. Nagisa rolled next to him, curling his body into the curve that Rei’s left. “You’re welcome” he smiled, turning to kiss him on the nose, “Happy Valentine’s day” he mumbled, sleepily, and they drifted off to sleep curled up together.


End file.
